Nobody compares
Letra y traducción Niall: You're so pretty when you cry when you cry ------- Eres tan linda cuando lloras, cuando lloras Wasn't ready to hear you, say goodbye ------- No estaba listo para escucharte decir adiós Now you're tearing me apart, tearing me apart ------- Y ahora me estás destrozando, me estás destrozando You're tearing me apart ------- Me estás destrozando Zayn: You're so London, your own style, your own style ------- Eres tan 'Londres' tienes tu propio estilo, tu propio estilo We're together it's so good, so girl why ------- Si estamos juntos todo está bien, así que cariño Are you tearing me apart, tearing me apart ------- ¿Por qué me estás destrozando? Me estás destrozando You're tearing me apart ------- Me estás destrozando Harry: Did I do something stupid, yeah girl if I blew it ------- ¿Hice algo estúpido? Sí, nena, metí la pata Just tell me what I did, let's work through it ------- Solo dime que hice, vamos a resolverlo There's gotta be some way, to get you to want me ------- Tiene que haber alguna forma para hacer que me quieras Like before ------- Como antes All: 'Cause no one ever looked so good ------- Porque nadie nunca lució tan bien In a dress and it hurts, 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight ------- Ese vestido y duele, porque sé que no serás mía esta noche No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile, ------- Nunca nadie me hizo sentir como tú cuando sonríes Baby tell me how to make it right ------- Cariño dime como haces las cosas bien Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it, but even if that's true, ------- Ahora todos mis amigos dicen que no vales la pena, pero incluso si fuera cierto No one in the world could stop me from not moving on ------- Nadie en el mundo podría detenerme de seguir adelante Baby even if I wanted to, nobody compares to you. ------- Cariño incluso si quisiera, nadie se compara contigo Louis: We're so Paris when we kissed, when we kissed ------- Somos tan 'París' cuando nos besamos, cuando nos besamos I remember the taste of your lipstick ------- Recuerdo el sabor de tu lapiz labial Now your tearing up my heart, tearing up my heart ------- Ahora me estás destrozando el corazón, destrozando el corazón You're tearing up my heart ------- Me estás destrozando el corazón Harry: Did I do something stupid, yeah girl if I blew it ------- ¿Hice algo estúpido? Sí, nena, metí la pata Just tell me what I did, let's work through it ------- Solo dime que hice, vamos a resolverlo There's gotta be some way, to get you to want me ------- Tiene que haber alguna forma para hacer que me quieras Like before ------- Como antes All: 'Cause no one ever looked so good ------- Porque nadie nunca lució tan bien In a dress and it hurts, 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight ------- Ese vestido y duele, porque sé que no serás mía esta noche No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile, ------- Nunca nadie me hizo sentir como tú cuando sonríes Baby tell me how to make it right ------- Cariño dime como haces las cosas bien Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it, but even if that's true, ------- Ahora todos mis amigos dicen que no vales la pena, pero incluso si fuera cierto No one in the world could stop me from not moving on ------- Nadie en el mundo podría detenerme de seguir adelante Baby even if I wanted to ------- Cariño incluso si quisiera Harry: Nobody compares to you ------- Nadie se compara contigo Oh Woah oh oh oh oh oh (x3) Nobody compares to you ------- Nadie se compara contigo Niall: Theres gotta be some way to get you to want me ------- Tiene que haber alguna forma para hacer que me quieras Like before.... ------- Como antes... All: 'Cause no one ever looked so good ------- Porque nadie nunca lució tan bien In a dress and it hurts, 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight ------- Ese vestido y duele, porque sé que no serás mía esta noche No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile, ------- Nunca nadie me hizo sentir como tú cuando sonríes Baby tell me how to make it right ------- Cariño dime como haces las cosas bien Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it, but even if that's true, ------- Ahora todos mis amigos dicen que no vales la pena, pero incluso si fuera cierto No one in the world could stop me from not moving on ------- Nadie en el mundo podría detenerme de seguir adelante Baby even if I wanted to ------- Cariño incluso si quisiera Harry: Nobody compares to you... ------- Nadie se compara contigo... Vídeo full|center|335 px Curiosidades *Los autores de esta canción son: Savan Kotecha, Carl Falk, Rami Yacoub y Shellback. Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Álbum Take Me Home Categoría:Vídeos